degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4109358-20130728174436/@comment-24716272-20130731065943
Loving Zig does not make you a martyr. For the last time, no one is persecuting you for defending a beloved character, but rather, the insensitive comments you made regarding the fanbase of an innocent boy who committed suicide. Don't you dare assume the victim complex when you were the one who challenged TOP's post. You can't expect to say "cam is dead move on", smugly point out that your favourite character is still alive at the expense of Campbell fans and not prepare for the inevitable consequences. End of story. Again I reiterate, it is possible to like both Zig and Cam. The two aren't mutually exclusive. Stop trying to divide the fandom into "teams" when the fact of the matter is, a boy is dead and so is the rivalry for Maya's affections. Attempting to make people of the "pro-Cam" and "anti-Zig" mentality the scapegoats for a debate that you instigated is beside the point and just distasteful. Under no circumstances should you boast about someone's death and not expect controversy, be it fictional or otherwise. I seriously question you if you think it is in Maya's best interest to date the same person who cheated on his girlfriend with her and not to mention, was a crucial catalyst that aided in Campbell's suicide. Think of the burden it must weigh on Maya's conscience if Zaya really do get together, knowing that the boy she's seeing inadvertently played a hand in her first love's death. Zig would be a constant reminder of the boy she loved and lost too soon. I wish Zig all the best as he continues to seek redemption and peace of mind, I really do, but NOT with Maya. Not after their fucked up history, which has tainted any and all goodwill I bear towards the possibility of them ever happening in the near future. It would be a desecration of Campbell's memory for the two of them to even consider starting anew with each other. Zig apologized for his actions, yes, but a simple "sorry" will not suffice when his interference pushed a suicidal boy to the breaking point. Apologizing to the class will never bring Campbell back. Of course it's commendable that he accepted responsibility for his actions, but an apology can only go so far given the circumstances. Rest assured that Ziggy has redeemed himself in the eyes of the fandom, but that does not vindicate him of his past. For the record, I don't condone Cam's aggression at all. However, Zig should not have felt entitled to interfere with their relationship in the first place. Cam's anger was completely and utterly justified. Zig should have left them both alone and respected each other's boundaries. Lmao oh please, we have clarified that Zig did far more than make "just one comment". He repeatedly and obsessively pursued Maya against her consent when she was in a relationship, never taking "no" for an answer because of his obscene entitlement issues. HIs confrontation with Campbell was the ultimate trigger. Point being, Campbell would have still been around to live to see another day had Zig kept his little comments (and hands) to himself. Good riddance. In the end, we still win because Zaya will always be a morally corrupt ship, and nothing will ever change that. Good day.